Winter Wonderland
by Winter-Rae
Summary: Justin hates the cold and the Winter season in general. But maybe Beth can convince him otherwise. Beth/Justin


**Winter Wonderland**

**Title:** Winter Wonderland

**Summary:** Justin hates the cold and the Winter season in general. But maybe Beth can convince him otherwise.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing!

**Pairings:** Justin/Beth

**Warnings:** The usual!

**Winter-Rae:** Haha, I bet everyone knew I was gonna do winter for the season day of Crack and Fanon week. I'm so predictable. Anyway, enjoy! (Wednesday Oct 13th)

* * *

**Winter Wonderland**

"Beth, come on! It's freaking cold out here!"

Beth chuckled and tossed a couple more pieces of wood onto the sled. She and Justin were visiting her family at their farm for the week, and today was their job to make sure that the wood box in the basement was filled. So she had dragged Justin out of bed, made him bundle up warmly and pulled him out of the warm house to trudge to the woodshed, pulling a toboggan behind her.

After dating him for two years she had gotten used to his dislike of the cold, but that didn't stop her from wishing that he would stop complaining. It wasn't even that cold out as small snowflakes had started falling from the sky earlier that morning.

"I hate the winter, the cold and the snow," he went on, rubbing his arms for warmth, "It's wet, slushy and annoyingly cold!"

"Oh Justin," she said, "It's not even that bad out. And the snow is so beautiful, a pure white blanket over everything, how can you hate that?"

"Easily."

Beth walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him and a firm hug. She could feel him shivering and felt slightly bad for waking him up so early.

"Beth, what are you doing?" he asked her.

"You said you were cold silly," she replied, "So I'm helping you warm up."

"Can't we just bring this wood inside and warm up there?" he asked her, a slight begging in his tone. Beth smiled up at him.

"Oh I suppose, but you might want to duck."

"Why?"

Before Justin had a chance to duck, a snowball hit him right in the back of the head.

"Ouch!" he yelled out, whipping around to glare at Beth's older brothers. Daniel and Stephen looked around innocently.

"Dude," Daniel said, "I have no idea where that came from."

"It's almost as if the sky itself doesn't approve of you snuggling with our little sister," Stephen added, a sly smirk on his face.

"Snowball fight!" Beth yelled suddenly, stooping down to gather up handfuls of snow and throw them at her brothers. Justin, although hesitant to get wet, thus adding to how cold he already was, wasn't about to let the brothers get away with pelting him with snowballs. So he followed Beth's lead and started to make snowballs to throw as well.

The war escalated, with Beth and Justin managing to pelt the brothers over and over again, much to their annoyance. Daniel changed at Beth, knocking her into the snow and started to sprinkle snow onto her face. Beth laughed and called out for Justin to help her. The model hurried over to his girlfriend, and before Daniel could react Justin had shoved a handful of snow down his jacket and shirt.

Daniel let out a yelp and tried to get the snow out as it melted. Beth scurried out from under him and ran to Justin, the both of them laughing along with Stephen.

"Oh model boy got you good!" he said to Daniel, who laughed it off.

"Nice one."

Then, without warning, Daniel tackled and three of them, knocking them all into the snow. Justin yelped as some snow managed to get down his collar.

"Serves you right," Daniel said, helping him to his feet. Justin glanced down to see Beth still in the snow, moving her arms and legs back and forth. He helped her up and she turned to admire the snow angel she made.

"Nice right?" she asked him. Justin chuckled.

"I've got a snow angel right here," he said, kissing her forehead.

"Lame!" her two brothers coursed. Stephen grabbed the rope of the toboggan and started to pull it towards the house, with Beth and Justin trailing behind.

"I didn't think it was lame," she told her boyfriend.

* * *

Once inside, Beth made the two of them steaming mugs of hot chocolate and sat next to Justin on the sofa by the fireplace.

"That was fun," he mused, "I never played outside much in the winter time when I was a kid."

"How come?" she asked, leaning against his chest. Justin wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Mom never wanted me to ruin the money maker," he mused, referring to his face. Beth frowned. She had yet to meet Justin's mother, but from everything she heard about her, she didn't like her at all. It annoyed her that Justin never got to be a regular kid. Even though he seemed to be fairly adjusted, she could tell part of him liked hanging out and being 'normal' not just some eye candy to drool over.

"Well you're welcome here anytime," she told him.

"Thanks."

Justin pulled her close and leaned his face into her hair. They sat like that for a few moments, both not wanting to move and just enjoying listening to each other breathe.

"You're so warm," Justin whispered in her ear. Beth turned to face him and touched her forehead to his, wrapping her arms around his neck. Justin's hands trailed down her back and then he rubbed his nose against hers, making her giggle.

Justin then brushed his lips against hers but pulled away quickly.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"You're brothers," he said, "Are they gonna kick my ass for making out with you?"

Beth grinned.

"I won't let them."

She moved forward and firmly pressed her lips to Justin's. He laced his fingers into her hair and returned the kiss. They pulled their faces back for a quick breath before Justin went back in for another kiss. This one was much more passionate and deeper than the first.

Beth felt Justin's tongue trace her lips softly, hesitantly as if asking permission, and she obliged. Soon they were both busy tracing and memorizing every contour and dip in each other's mouth. Justin nibbled playfully at her lower lip, making Beth sigh happily.

"That was nice," Beth said, when they finally pulled apart. Justin nodded in agreement.

"I love making out with you," he said, "The world sort of goes away when it's just us."

"Let's make it go away again," she suggested. Justin nodded in agreement and pressed his lips to hers once again.

Maybe being cold wasn't so bad after all. If he had Beth to keep him warm afterwards.

* * *

**Winter-Rae:** Holy jeez fluff for everyone! Sorry, but I just can't avoid fluff when writing this couple. Hope you all liked that, cheers!


End file.
